The present invention relates generally to gaming machines and, more particularly, to a maze-based game for a gaming machine in which an award-generating indicator moves through a maze.
Gaming machines, such as slot machines, video poker machines and the like, have been a cornerstone of the gaming industry for several years. Generally, the popularity of such machines with players is dependent on the likelihood (or perceived likelihood) of winning money at the machine and the intrinsic entertainment value of the machine relative to other available gaming options. Where the available gaming options include a number of competing machines and the expectation of winning each machine is roughly the same (or believed to be the same), players are most likely to be attracted to the most entertaining and exciting of the machines. Consequently, shrewd operators strive to employ the most entertaining and exciting machines available because such machines attract frequent play and, hence, increase profitability to the operator. Accordingly, in the competitive gaming machine industry, there is a continuing need for gaming machine manufacturers to produce new types of games, or enhancements to existing games, which will attract frequent play by enhancing the entertainment value and excitement associated with the game.
One concept that has been successfully employed to enhance the entertainment value of a game is the concept of a xe2x80x9csecondaryxe2x80x9d or xe2x80x9cbonusxe2x80x9d game that may be played in conjunction with a xe2x80x9cbasicxe2x80x9d game. The bonus game may comprise any type of game, either similar to or completely different from the basic game, which is entered upon the occurrence of a selected event or outcome of the basic game. Because the bonus game concept offers tremendous advantages in player appeal and excitement relative to other known games, and because such games are attractive to both players and operators, there is a continuing need to develop new features for bonus games to satisfy the demands of players and operators. Preferably, such new bonus game features will maintain, or even further enhance, the level of player excitement offered by bonus games heretofore known in the art. The present invention is directed to satisfying these needs.
In accordance with one aspect of the present invention, a maze-based game of chance for a gaming machine is controlled by a processor in response to a wager. The maze-based game comprises an award-generating indicator movable along a plurality of different intersecting paths. The plurality of paths contain a plurality of consumable elements. The award-generating indicator generates an award based on a randomly selected outcome as the award-generating indicator visually consumes the elements. The game may include at least one award-ending indicator movable along the plurality of different intersecting paths. The game ends in response to the awardending indicator intersecting the award-generating indicator.
In accordance with another aspect of the present invention, a game of chance for a gaming machine is controlled by a processor in response to a wager. The game comprises a plurality of symbol bearing reels that are rotated and stopped to place symbols on the reels in visual association with a display area. The symbols include an award-generating symbol and at least one consumable symbol. The award-generating symbol visually consumes the consumable symbol and generates an award in response to the award-generating symbol and the consumable symbol appearing in the display area in a predetermined arrangement.